Soul Eater OC - Never Ending
by dkpuppydog16
Summary: Danielle is perfectly happy with her life. She's a Death Scythe, she has three great friends, and even some special abilities. Except for one thing: she's an orphan. The only thing she has to remember her parents by is a locket. Together, she, her half-kishin meister Makenna, and the powerful meister-and-weapon pair Zak and Emma will either find the truth, or never ending lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! Welcome to the first ever fan-fiction I'm posting online! This is the kind of story that will probably never end, so there will be a lot more chapters posted after this one. The first few chapters aren't really that exciting, and don't have TOO much plot or character development, but it will get better as the story continues and you get to know the characters better. Also, it's only rated teen because of language. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Portal, Nostalgia Critic, and anything else in my story I might've forgotten to mention here.**_

"We need to get the cube over there," I said, turning towards the platform.

"No shit, Dani. How else are we going to open the door?"

"Just stating the obvious, like I always do." I shot the portal to where the cube was, and shot another portal underneath me.

"Daniiiiiiiii!" I paused the game and set the controller in my lap as Emma and Zak walked into Makenna's bedroom.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I asked.

"You guys were late to battle practice...again," Zak accused.

"Who, me?" I smiled. "I mean, I would expect that from Makenna, but-" Makenna pushed me over before I could finish my sentence. The controller clattered on the floor.

"Dani!" Makenna exclaimed, pretending to scold me.

"Hey, you're the one who pushed me over."

"Guys. This is serious." Zak said, using his SRS BSNS voice.

"Zak, I can feel you smiling." I sat up and, sure enough, Zak was smiling ever-so-slightly.

"I'm serious. You can't keep forgetting stuff like this."

"I know. Sorry. Stein and Makenna dissected me in my sleep again last night and my mind is still a little foggy." I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I even wrote it on my hand, look!"

I showed Zak the palm of my hand. Written in blue ink was 'beat Zak and Emma - 4:00'.

"Don't you mean 'meet Zak and Emma'?" Zak asked.

"I know what I meant." I picked up the controller and set it on the bed.

"Dani, we are totally going to kick your ass!" Emma declared.

"I'd like to see you try!" I snorted.

"We could be practicing already," Zak said, "if you guys didn't forget!"

"Okay, okay! We're coming!" I grabbed Makenna's hand and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

As soon as we were in a nice cleared area in the forest outside of the DWMA, we started.

Emma turned into a badass looking Katana. The blade was long and sharp, and the hilt was black with a purple gem surrounded by small green ones.

I turned into a pretty cool scythe. The staff was long and black and the blade was bright white and covered in black stitch-like marks.

Not possible? Ha, we live in a city floating above Nevada.

'What's our strategy?' Makenna asked. Not so Zak and Emma could hear, of course. We're not allowed to talk to each other when we're fighting, unless we're screaming insults at each other or something.

'I think we should wait for them to make the first move.'

'Then what?'

'What you always do. Avoid it. You take over from there.'

'Thanks. You've been a big help.' Makenna rolled her eyes.

'Anytime.'

* * *

Since my point of view isn't very interesting from this point on, I'm going to tell this part from a third-person point of view.

Zak and Emma stood waiting as well.

'They obviously are waiting for us to make the first move,' Emma mumbled.

'I can see that, so, screw this, I'm making the first move.' Zak ran at Makenna, swinging his sword. Makenna ducked under the blade and tripped Zak with the staff of her scythe.

'That was close,' Dani breathed, 'you have to be more careful.'

'Careful? Bitch, I'm a scientist. What is this 'careful' you speak of?'

Zak rolled to the side just as Makenna's blade dug into the ground where his arm was just a few seconds ago_._

'Does killing someone who tried to kill you count as killing a kishin?' Zak joked. He swung at Makenna as she was pulling the blade out of the ground. She tried to duck, but ended up falling over instead.

'Makenna's not a kishin, and she didn't try to kill you. We could've sewn your arm back on.'

'Wow. Thanks.'

Makenna stood up, but she wasn't holding a scythe anymore. Instead, she was holding a knife. The handle was purple and the blade was black and sharp enough to cut through bone.

Zak and Makenna sparred with their weapons, though it never went past swinging and blocking.

'She's not doing anything. She's just blocking our attacks,' Emma pointed out.

'What do you think they're planning?'

'I don't know.'

Zak swung Emma at Makenna again. This time, Makenna ducked and rolled to the side, and nobody noticed when she threw the knife.

* * *

As soon as I landed in the grass, I turned back into my human form and stood up, seeing that Zak and Emma were focusing on Makenna. She had her hands held in front of her as if she were surrendering.

My fingers turned into blades. I guess I should explain that I can turn into any weapon. Not just one, or even a few. If I can imagine it, I can turn into it, which explains why I looked like Edward Scissor-hands' eighth cousin.

I walked up to Zak and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"What? No fair!" Zak exclaimed. Emma turned back into a human.

"If you're going to make Emma a Death Scythe, you're going to have to learn to fight people who have an unfair advantage." The last few words came out as a growl. I suddenly felt very annoyed with Zak. I tightened my grip, feeling the satisfying warmth of blood. Zak gurgled, then collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Zak!" Emma screamed. She ran over to Zak. That annoyed me as well. How dare she run over to him, completely ignoring me? I sliced at her neck, and her head went rolling across the grass. Next was Makenna. I dug the blades into her face, piercing her brain. She died as well.

* * *

Hey. Makenna here. Dani told me to write this part because she doesn't remember anything that happened. Okay, the correct way to say it is she made me write this part. She says that I'm a good writer, and that is why I'm warning you I'm not that good at writing, just to let you know what you're getting into.

So, after Dani surprised Zak, I started laughing and he said, "what? No fair!" And Dani said, "If you're going to make Emma a Death Scythe, you're going to have to learn to fight people who have an unfair advantage." Except she said it really violently, like she wanted to kill someone.

"Woah, Dani," I said, "calm down." Then Dani's eyes glazed over and she started squeezing Zak's neck with her fingers still blades.

"Danielle! Stop!" Zak screamed, except his voice was faltering, and I could tell that he was losing blood fast.

The blades turned back into Dani's fingers just as Emma and I ran over to Zak and started trying to pry them away from his neck. After we finally succeeded, both Dani and Zak collapsed.

"Quick! We have to stop the bleeding!" I demanded. I tore off my lab coat and started using it to stop the flow of blood. "Emma, you put pressure on the wounds without strangling Zak while I see what's wrong with Dani." I left Emma with her bleeding meister and I dashed over to my weapon. I put two fingers on her wrist.

"Holy shit! Dani, you'd better not fucking die!" I put my ear to her chest, hoping to hear the sound of a heart beat.

Nothing.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I took a deep breath and prayed that all my CPR training would pay off.

After a few minutes of CPR, Dani gasped.

"Oh, thank god!" I breathed Dani opened her eyes and sat up. She instantly started vomiting.

"Dani! Are you okay?! What happened!?"

After Dani stopped retching, she turned towards me and said, "the madness is too strong" with her eyes glazed over. Then her eyes cleared and she opened her mouth to speak, but she collapsed again before she could say anything.

"Emma!" How's Zak?" I asked.

"Losing blood fast! We need to get him out of here!"

I ran over to Emma, figuring that Dani would be okay if I was gone for a moment. After all, she wasn't bleeding like Zak was.

"We're going to carry him out of here. You grab his feet and I'll grab his shoulders so I can make sure he doesn't loose too much blood," I instructed.

It took about twenty minutes to get Zak to the infirmary in the DWMA, which was the best we could do. After that, we went back to get Dani. She hadn't moved an inch from where we left her.

I put my arm around her shoulders and lifted her to a sitting position. Her eyes opened slightly and she started to panic.

"Dani! It's just me! Makenna!" Emma helped me pull her to her feet and Dani's breathing slowed. She started crying silently.

"Oh my god," She mumbled through the tears, "I thought...I thought..."

I put her arm over my shoulders and Emma did the same. We started walking towards the DWMA.

"Don't talk. You're just stressing yourself out and you need to keep calm." Dani's hand gripped my shoulder tighter. "Try taking deep breaths."

Dani took one, two, three shaky breaths, and collapsed onto her knees, sobbing.

"Dani!" Emma and I knelt next to her.

"I-I had a vision," she managed to gasp out before she started sobbing uncontrollably again. Emma hugged Dani close, letting her cry on her shoulder. I did the same, and we sat there with our arms around each other as Dani told her story.

* * *

I was trying to forget everything for awhile. The lyrics played on my lips and my fingers danced across the strings almost flawlessly.

Yeah. It's me again, about a few days after my "vision". Sorry there wasn't too much detail on that, but it was just so surreal and hard to describe. Right now, I'm playing my guitar. It helps me think and clear my mind.

Well, usually.

Instead of forgetting everything, I started thinking about stuff that I hadn't thought about in awhile. Like, how Makenna's soul is half-human, half-kishin, and that I'm the only one who can handle her soul without being injured. Or how Emma possesses more power than we could imagine, and how Zak is the only one who can match her power with his own soul wavelengths. And that the last person who tried to fight with Emma, ended up having to stitch himself back up. And how that person was Dr. Franken Stein.

I sang louder, trying to push away the thoughts.

_Makenna almost died. Stein had to use what was left of her soul, part of his soul, and part of the kishin soul they just collected to bring her back._

It didn't work.

_Afterwards, Stein had no choice but to try to use Emma to finish the job. __He collapsed before he could kill another kishin. Blood. Everywhere. __Zak, Emma, and I tried to hold them off. There were too many._

I threw my guitar down on the bed. I laid down next to it, put my face in my pillow, and screamed.

"Are you okay?"

I rolled onto my back.

"Hi, Makenna." I sat up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that something's wrong." She sat down on the bed next to me. I set my guitar on the floor and scooted over so that she could lay down. I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what happened." I rolled over on my side to face her and she did the same.

"Today?"

"No. A few years ago."

"Do you think the two events might be connected?"

"Maybe. But how would they be connected?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with..." Makenna trailed off and looked away from my eyes.

"With what? With my soul?"

Makenna looked back into my eyes. "Yeah."

"Maybe. But how would a witch's soul make me see something as if I were mad like Stein? And what about 'the madness is too strong' part?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about that. I just know that, somehow, your soul is part witch. I also know that, somehow, I'm the only one who can deal with a weapon who's part witch. Just like, somehow, you're the only one who can deal with a meister who's part kishin." She shrugged. "I try not to question it."

"Do you think it has something to do with my locket?" I fingered the small chain around my neck, feeling my way to the silver locket with the strange markings. I never knew who my parents were, but I guess it was a witch and a weapon. The only thing I have to remember them by is this locket.

"Why would it have something to do with that?" Makenna asked.

"It has some sort of magic, I can feel it. I've never been able to open the locket. I've even tried turning my nails into blades and prying it open, but nothing works." I started absentmindedly tugging lightly on the chain. "Not only that, but the chain doesn't break. Considering how thin it is and how I never take it off, it should've broken already."

"That makes sense." Makenna said. I could tell that she didn't like where this was going, so I changed the subject.

"You think Zak will be okay?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He only needed a few stitches. Nothing life threatening." Makenna seemed relieved that we stopped talking about my locket. She must be able to sense the magic too, but to her, all magic is bad. Magic means witches, and witches are bad. I guess she just doesn't want me to turn into one, and that's okay with me. I want to be a witch as much as she wants to be a kishin. Not at all.

"Good."

We laid there silently for awhile, then Makenna smiled.

"Do you need a huuuuuug?" She joked.

"Yes, actually," I admitted. Makenna looked a little surprised, but she wrapped her arms around me. When our soul wavelengths were matched this closely, we could feel what the other was feeling. I knew that Makenna was worried about me, as I was about her, I just didn't know it was this intense. A wave-no, a tsunami of worry flooded my senses, but I can't say I was feeling anything different than she was. We grew up together, and Makenna is like a sister to me. We were both prepared to die for each other, and we almost had a few times. If it weren't for Makenna, I wouldn't be standing here today. I took comfort in the familiarity of everything, and reminded myself that I didn't kill her, but just imagined that I did.

"What are you guys doing?"

That, unfortunately, was familiar too.

Makenna let go of me. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

Stein dodged the pillow. "You have terrible aim."

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

"I was bored and was going to try to knock you out with this." Stein took a syringe out of his pocket. "I'm running out of subjects to dissect."

"And I don't feel like being dissected right now. Some fucked up shit happened today."

"I heard."

"So, why don't you do me a favor and go away?"

"Because I still need something to dissect."

Makenna sighed. "You can dissect Jake as long as you don't kill him."

Jake is Makenna's cat and practice weapon. Dr. Stein was experimenting on him and managed to make him a weapon. He can turn into a bow-staff and Makenna practices with him sometimes.

"Satisfied, you bastard?" I asked.

"Yes." He walked out of the room.

"What an annoying bastard," I snorted.

"What do you mean? Stein's not annoying OR a bastard!"

I was slightly amused and not at all surprised to hear Makenna, who was also Stein's apprentice, defend the fucker.

The fucking bane of my existence.

"Yes he is. He's annoying, a bastard, and ignorant."

"I can hear you." Stein's head popped through the doorway.

"ARE YOU SPYING ON ME YOU FUCKING...?! UGH!" I walked over to the door and slammed it shut. Unfortunately, Stein moved his head away just in time.

"I guess I'm going to be pretty sore tomorrow from you guys dissecting me," I laughed. Stein may annoy me to hell, but I guess he's pretty okay. I mean, he lets me live in his house. And he is the closest thing I have to a dad. Even if he does dissect me every other night.

"Probably." Makenna sat up. "We should probably go check on Zak or something."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." I tucked my locket into my shirt and followed Makenna out the door.

* * *

"Heeeey, Zak!" I greeted as Makenna and I strolled into his room.

"Hey guys!" Zak seemed pretty okay. He just had some awesome battle scars now.

"How are you?"

"Fine. My neck is a little sore though." Zak rubbed his neck for emphasis.

I sat next to him on his bed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'll need to learn how to deal with this kind of stuff if I'm going to make Emma a Death Scythe."

"No, you don't," Emma said. "I'm your weapon and it's my job to protect you."

"Stop it, Emma." Zak turned to me. "She's been beating herself up about it all day."

"You couldn't have stopped it," I reassured, "you can't protect your meister twenty-four/seven. Zak's right."

"It's the weapon's job to protect their meister." Emma protested.

"It's also the weapon's job to listen to their partner, and I say that it's not your fault," Zak insisted.

"What's up, Emma?" I asked. "You're usually not like this."

"Nothing."

"Look me in the eye and say that."

"Nothing is wrong."

"That's my forehead."

Emma looked into my eyes. "Nothing is wrong."

"That's my foot."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was your eyes."

I smiled at Emma and she smiled back. We laughed. It was a stupid joke, but at least it got Emma to loosen up a little bit.

"That was pointless," Zak commented.

"Thank you again, Zak, for pointing out the painfully obvious." Makenna rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now we have to decide what to do next," I said, putting us back on track. "Zak, Emma, I found a good mission for you that could either get you killed, or the rest of your kishin souls. Then all you'll need is one witch soul."

"What is it?" Zak asked.

"Just a band of criminals," I said.

"Pffffft. That's easy."

"Who have supernatural powers."

"Okay, not so easy."

"Good news is: there's five of them and we believe their leader may be a witch. If you follow them to the witch, that means..."

"We get the rest of our kishin souls and our witch soul all at once!" Zak exclaimed.

"Exactly."

Zak sat up, energized with the exciting news. "Where are they?" He asked.

"That's the thing," I replied. "We don't know. They seem to be able to teleport anywhere in the world they want, which raises our suspicions of their leader being a witch. You'll have to work on tracking them down. Makenna and I can't help you there."

"Of course," Zak sighed.

"OF COURSE!" Emma, Makenna, and I exclaimed simultaneously. Zak looked confused.

"Nostalgia Critic," I explained.

"Oh."

"You guys had better start finding out where they are as soon as possible. We believe they may live in Mexico but, other than that, we have no information on their location." I stood up. "Makenna and I had better go and make sure Stein didn't kill Jake. See ya!" This time, Makenna followed me out the door. I might have been even more energized that Zak to know that soon Emma would join me at the rank of Death Scythe.

* * *

It was a few days before Emma and Zak discovered the location of the kishins. They were in Puerto Rico, apparently. I thought they would be in somewhere like Asia or something but, hey, works for me.

Makenna, Dr. Stein, and I had all gathered in the Death Room to watch their progress.

"They're doing pretty well," I commented, "they've already killed two of them."

"Yes. They are doing exceptionally well," Lord Death agreed.

"Well? Zak got a gigantic cut on his arm. I'm probably going to have to stitch that up instead of dissecting something," Stein complained.

"Stein?" I turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"You're a dick."

"Dani! Stein isn't a dick!" Makenna protested.

I turned back to the mirror without replying and watched as they killed another one of the criminals. That left two.

"I hope they keep one alive so they can find the witch," I mumbled. I heard murmurs of agreement from the others.

The last two seemed very tricky to kill. Zak almost lost Emma when one of them tried to levitate her out of his hands, but Zak was able to get a grip on her. Not only that, but he had to avoid multiple objects flying at his head, ranging from rocks to knifes.

After Zak almost lost his arm, he finally killed the second-to-last one.

"Where's the witch?" He growled as he pinned the last kishin up against a wall.

"I'll never tell you!" The kishin screamed in a thick accent.

"I'll kill you if you don't!" Zak threatened.

"You'll kill me anyways!"

Zak jabbed Emma into the kishin's arm. "You're right," he smirked, "and you get to decide if I make your death slow and painful," Zak twisted Emma, rustling in a scream from the kishin, "or quick and painless."

"Wow. Harsh." I've never seen Zak this pissed before.

"Tell me where she is!"

"Never!"

Zak cut off the kishin's arm. The kishin screamed.

"I don't know where she is!" He blurted out. "Just please, kill me already! I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

"At least tell me her name," Zak insisted. I could almost see a hint of pity in his eyes.

Almost.

"El Leona." The kishin panted.

Zak dismembered him, then Emma turned into a human and consumed his soul.

"Ninety-nine kishin souls down," she said, "one witch soul to go."

_**So, what do you think? Like I said, the story will get better as I start adding more character and plot development. Comments are appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's my second chapter! It's not as long as the last one, sorry 'bout that. And the healing spell in this story is an actual spell I found online. At least, it's supposed to be real...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Twilight, SecretAgentBob, Pokemon Bridged, or the website the healing spell was from._**

"El Leona," Emma said. We were all sitting at the table in Emma's and Zak's dining room, discussing what happened with the kishins. "The Lioness."  
"I've heard of her before," I said. "Apparently she's a pretty powerful witch."  
"What the hell would she be doing in Mexico?" Zak asked. "I didn't think there were lions there."  
"There aren't," Makenna confirmed. "She really lives in India. She was probably just trying to throw us off of her trail."  
"And her name is really Śēranē. Hindi for Lioness" I added.  
"So we travel to India, kill Śēranē, and Emma becomes a Death Scythe?" Zak asked.  
"Pretty much."  
I just realized that I haven't spent much time describing myself or my friends, and now is a perfect time since we are all sitting at the same table.  
I'm pretty tall, the second tallest of our little "group". I have really short red hair that reaches about to the bottom of my chin. My eyes are either red or brown, depending on my mood and what I'm wearing, which is usually jeans and some sort of t-shirt and my friggin' badass black leather boots. I have super pale skin because of my red hair which means I have to wear SPF 1,000 sunscreen unless I want to burn to death just by walking outside.  
Makenna is by far the most fun person to describe. Lets start with her hair, which is as short as mine and strawberry-blonde. Going through her head is a screw only slightly smaller than Stein's and facing the other way. She turns it in a clockwise direction whenever she feels that the kishin side of her soul is taking over and, most of the time, it works. For some reason having it face a different way than Stein's screw helps with the madness more or something. I honestly have no freaking idea.  
Anyway, she has green eyes, wears rimless glasses, and has a large scar on her right cheek. She wears a white lab coat covered in stitches with a red and blue shirt underneath. It's similar to Stein's shirt because both of the colors are stitched together, with the top half blue and the bottom half red. She also wears a red fingerless glove on her right hand and a blue fingerless glove on her left, black pants, and gray and white shoes with the colors stitched together, overall giving off a very intimidating, yet fricken awesome look.  
Emma has long black hair that she usually wears up in a ponytail. She usually wears a t-shirt and a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to reveal gray fingerless gloves. On that jacket is a Homestuck symbol. It is complete with a hood with horns on the top, giving her the appearance of a pretty awesome troll. She likes to wear the hood over her black rimmed cap. She also likes to wear black pants and black leather boots.  
Zak is the second most fun person to describe. He's the tallest of our group. He has bright orange hair that reaches down to his shoulders, and pale pale pale pale PALE skin. lt honestly looks like all of his blood had been drained out of his body. Not only that, but his skin is also unmarked by scars and bruises. I always tease him about being a vampire (he hates Twilight), but the truth is, he's just a meister with a few special powers, such as the power to heal faster and cleaner than others.  
He usually wears gray camouflage pants, a t-shirt, and a gray jacket with three vertical stripes running down the arms that match the color of his shirt. He wears a different colored shirt every day. Today he was wearing a red shirt.  
"Oh, yeah, I have one more piece of vitally important information to share with you." I leaned in and motioned for the others to do the same.  
"They're made out of cookies," I whispered, and we all burst out laughing. Yeah, I do think that most of SecretAgentBob's stuff is stupid, but that video is actually kinda funny, and the whole "it's made out of cookies thing" has become more of an inside joke to us anyway.  
"Okay, okay, okay." I motioned for everybody to calm down. They started talking about Pokemon abridged and Husks of Corn (another inside joke). "For reals, guys." They continued talking and I slammed my fist, now a hammer, on the table. It made a loud bang! and they finally quieted down. Being able to turn into any weapon does have its advantages. Other than just being fricken awesome.  
"Śēranē has the ability to make exact copies of herself," I explained. "They have the same abilities, even the same soul wavelengths. You have to be really careful not to kill these."  
"Why?" Emma asked.  
"Because she makes them out of humans." I turned the hammer back into my hand. "You kill one of them, and you violate the greatest law any meister or weapon has to follow. And you know what that means."  
We all sat there silently for a few minutes. At the very best, they could expect to have all their souls confiscated. At the worst, execution.  
"Well, how will we know which one's fake and which one's real?" Zak asked, breaking the silence.  
"You will be able to sense some uncertainty in their soul wavelengths, but not much. Only skilled meisters can sense it, but I think you'll be able to handle it."  
"But what if we can't tell?"  
"You'll be able to. Trust me."  
Zak didn't seem any less nervous, and I didn't blame him. I still remember how nervous I was when I first went after a witch.  
Pretty fricken nervous.  
"I can't believe you guys did this when you were nine!" Emma exclaimed. "I mean, I'm fourteen, and I'm nervous as hell!"  
"Yeah. It was pretty rough," Makenna mumbled. Fun fact: I often tease Makenna about being the youngest in our group. Just thought I would throw that out there.  
"What happened anyway? You guys never told us the story." Zak leaned in, as if to show he was eager to hear our story.  
"Oh, come on Zak. You're just gonna stop me every five minutes just to add some sarcastic comment," I teased.  
"No I won't!" Zak protested. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine." I turned to Makenna, who shrugged. "You wanna start?" I asked.  
"Nope."  
"Alright. I'll start." I turned to Emma and Zak. "And since I'm starting, I'll skip all the fighting stuff and get strait to the interesting part." I took a deep breath. "Her name was Eliza, the lizard witch." I closed my eyes and all of the memories came rushing back. I gasped, overwhelmed with all of the returning memories, and opened my eyes.  
"Since we were still pretty young, Lord Death wanted us to tackle a fairly easy witch." I started. "We stupidly refused and paid the price for it."  
"What happened?" Emma asked eagerly.  
There was a slight pause.  
"I almost died." Makenna whispered.

* * *

"Makenna!" I screamed. I turned back into my human form and grabbed my meister's shoulders. I started shaking her. "Wake up!"  
I observed the state Makenna was in through tear-blurred vision. Her arm had almost been ripped completely off and it was now only hanging by a few pieces of skin. Her face, arms, hands, everywhere, was covered in deep cuts. She had fainted from blood loss.  
"Come on, Makenna!" I cried. "Please don't die! Please!" I clutched at her slowly dying body, hoping that would maybe keep her alive somehow.  
I felt cold hands grab my shoulders and spin me around. I could feel my grief turning into anger and hatred as I started into the soulless eyes of the lizard witch.  
"My, my, my." She laughed. She cupped my face in her hands and brushed away my tears with her thumbs. "You have just suffered a great loss, but you also gained something even greater." Her dark eyes started searching mine. "In you, I can see the soul of a witch. Come with me, and I'll teach you more than that academy ever could." She spat out the word "academy" as if it were a foul swear word. "I know who your mother is, Danielle. You can work beside her. We can be a team."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Zak held up his hands in a "stop" position. "Please don't tell me you were actually tempted to take her offer just because she knew who your mom was."  
"I was, actually," I admitted a little sheepishly. "I mean, it was a chance to find out my origin, where I came from." I shrugged. "You can't blame me for that."  
"It's still a little idiotic of you, don't you think?"  
"You said you wouldn't interrupt. Now do you want me to finish the story, or not?"  
"Fine." Zak leaned bak in his chair, still obviously unsatisfied.  
"Anyway," I continued. "As I was saying..."

* * *

"Do you know my dad, too?" I asked curiously.  
She claped her hands together, obviously excited to see that I might actually take her offer. "Yes! Yes! Come, we can be a team!"  
I stood up, as if to follow her, then turned my hand into a spike and rammed her through the middle.  
"Liar!" I screamed, tears of anger rolling down my face. Not because she lied, but because I almost fell for her trick and left my best friend to die. "You wouldn't know my dad! He's a weapon! And even if you did know him, you wouldn't want to team up with him you stupid liar!"  
Elisa's eyes widened, and she grabbed my locket, as if it could stop her from collapsing and dying. She mumbled a few words, and my locket started glowing.  
"Let go!" I turned my hand back and started to pry her fingers away from my locket.  
"The rumors are true..." She gasped and let go of the locket, dead.

* * *

"What rumors? And what happened to your locket?"  
"Zak! Shut the fuck up and let me finish!" I sighed frustratedly and continued.

* * *

I consumed her soul with a sort of vengeance. She killed Makenna, and I killed her.  
I heard a groan. I turned towards Makenna.  
"Makenna! Was that you?" Hope filled me as Makenna groaned again. I dashed over to her and knelt on the ground next to her.  
"Oh, thank god! Makenna, you're alive!"  
Makenna reached up her hand slowly, and grabbed my locket. "Say the words, Dani." She mumbled weakly, her eyes closed.  
"What do you mean? What words?" I searched my mind for anything that might help in this situation. I mean, living with Dr. Stein had to have some advantages, right? But I usually tried to avoid him and his, quote on quote "hobbies", as much as I possibly could. Unless, of course, I was the test subject, in which case I was unconscious, so nope. I knew nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Nil.  
I felt Makenna pull my locket closer to her, and I had to bend down with it. "The healing spell," she gasped is a barely understandable whisper.  
Suddenly, and without warning, the words came to me.  
"_Sana mente  
Mundare animam meam  
Tollendum de omnes mala  
Sana vulnera mea  
Mundatis secat  
Tollendum de omnes mala  
Ego di  
Sume misericordia  
Upoun corpus et anima_"  
As I spoke the last word, I started to feel like I just ran a marathon. I gaped for breath as I felt a pain in my chest. The pain was sharpest where the locket rested after Makenna let go of it. But the strange thing was, I could see her cuts healing through my vision, now edged with black.

* * *

"Wait!" Zak leaned forward. "How the hell did you come up with the spell?"  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, mentally counted to ten, then opened my eyes again.  
"ZAK I ALREADY TOLD YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"Sorry. Geez."  
"Yeah, gosh Dani!" Makenna joked.  
"Dani, how could you?" Emma added.  
I took another deep breath. "Well, now I've got that off of my chest, maybe I can continue with the story. So, basically, Makenna's arm started to reattach itself. It was almost like watching it rewind. The blood was being sucked back into the arm, and the arm was almost stitching itself back together."  
"After that, the only thing I remember after fainting from blood loss is waking up and finding Dani close to fainting," Makenna concluded. "I don't remember saying anything about a healing spell."  
"Trippy," Zak commented.  
"Really, Zak? That's all you got? 'Trippy?'" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah. Pretty much." Zak looked at Emma. "We should probably get ready to go soon. The sooner we find and kill this witch, the better."  
"We'll get out of your way, then." I announced, "Makenna and I still have to get ready for the assignment I'm not supposed to tell you about but I'm gonna tell you about it anyway."  
"Good job, Dani." Makenna rolled her eyes.  
"What is it?" Emma asked.  
"Stein was asked to test some one-star meisters and weapons. We're gonna help him." I explained.  
"Who are they?" Zak asked.  
"You might know a few of them. Let me think... There's Maka, Soul, and two others. I can't remember their names." I turned to Makenna. "You know, the really annoying one and his weapon?"  
"Black*Star and Tsubaki? Emma offered.  
I turned to Emma. "Yeah. Those two. We'd better get going, otherwise Stein's gonna be pissed. Not that I care, but I really don't want to be missing a vital internal organ tomorrow, so I guess I do kinda care if he's pissed or not." Makenna and I said goodbye to Emma and Zak. As we walked out the door, I had a scary passing thought.  
What if I was the one Zak and Emma were assigned to kill?

* * *

_Don't be an idiot. Of course that wouldn't happen_. I brushed the recurring thought away as Makenna and I reached the stitch-covered concrete building we call home.  
Technically, if someone killed me and consumed my soul, it would count as killing a witch and they could become a Death Scythe, if they didn't get executed the next day.  
Of course, if they somehow found a way to make sure that Lord Death didn't know...  
But that's impossible. So, why am I even worried about it?  
_Because living with Stein has made you paranoid_.  
Eh. Seems legit.  
"You guys actually made it on time," Stein greeted, "I was expecting you to be late."  
"There's no way I would willingly give you another excuse to be pissed at me," I retorted.  
"By the looks of it, the meisters and weapons will be here any time now, so you guys had better be ready to greet them." Stein said, ignoring my retort.  
Ah yes. "Greet them". Otherwise known as, beat the shit out of them.  
Okay, that's not really our goal. We're supposed to be getting Sid, the zombie they captured, away from them. It's Stein's job to beat the shit out of them. However, We're going to beat the shit out of them anyway.  
"Okay." Makenna and I made our way to the edge of Stein's property.  
"So, what's our plan?" I asked.  
"Dani, they're one-star meisters and weapons. They haven't even collected a single soul," Makenna reminded me.  
"Wrong." We stopped walking and I sat down on the dirt. "Maka and Soul collected nintey-nine kishin souls. They just got their souls confinscated after they messed up on the witch soul."  
"Yeah. Guess so." Makenna sat down next to me. "Hey, didn't they eat a cat soul or something?"  
I smiled. "Yeah."  
Makenna laughed. "How do you eat a cat's soul instead of a witch's?!"  
"Apparently she had a lot of powers for a cat. I guess it was pretty easy to mistake her for a witch." I shrugged. "Hey look, here they come now."  
Makenna and I stood up as the four students and one zombie walked up to us. The four were chattering amongst themselves and Sid was tied up with a chain coming from Tsubaki's ponytail. Knock her out, and we win. I smiled.  
"Let the games begin."

**AND THEN STEIN DISSECTED EVERYONE  
THE END**  
**_Thanks Makenna, for that wonderful story. I need to remember to change the settings to COMMENT ONLY next time. (She's obsessed with Stein, he's her favoite character).  
Anyway, what did you think? Comments are appreciated! I've also decided that I am going to end this story at some point, but there will be a sequel. Stay tuned for that!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow. Sorry for the long wait, but I think I can officially say that I have become addicted to Rainbowloom. You know, those rubber band bracelets that have only been invented because nobody knew what else to do with the really little rubber bands that nobody uses? Yeah, that. I don't know how or why, but I do know that I've been doing that instead of updating my story. Sorry.  
Also, I apologize for not having a lot of content in the previous chapters. STUFF IS GONNA BE GOIN' DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER. Hope you like!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Rainbowloom, or any of the Saw and Paranormal Activity movies. I think I've covered everything in this chapter._**

"Who are you? Do you work for Dr. Franken Stein?" Maka asked, obviously letting me know that she was in control of the situation.  
Or so she thought.  
I laughed. "Me? No freaking way." I pointed my thumb at Makenna. "She does though. I'm sure she can make time to dissect you if you ask nicely."  
"You don't even need to ask." Makenna pulled a syringe out of her lab coat pocket. "We can do it right now."  
I saw Maka tense and laughed.  
"Hey, we're just kidding!" I waited until Maka relaxed, then said, "we have strict orders to let Stein have you." I snatched the syringe away from Makenna. "But I was never one to follow the rules anyway, and why let him have all the fun?" I dashed over to Tsubaki. All I had to do was knock her out and untie Sid. If Stein had a problem with me knocking out one of his "test subjects", then he would just have to deal with it._  
Maka and Soul need each other to actually fight and, by the time Soul turns into his weapon form, it will already be too late_. Black*Star probably wouldn't be any help either because he was boasting about how awesome he was (I learned to tune him out a while ago). I had this in the bag.  
"Ya-hoooooo!"  
"Ow! Fuck!"  
Black*Star had used his soul wavelengths to stop me from getting to his weapon. I guess he was paying attention...somewhat. I flew about five feet before I made spikes shoot out of the bottom of my feet so I could land on them without falling. The syringe shattered on the ground.  
"You bastard! I just made that tranquilizer yesterday! Do you know how long it took me to make that?!" Makenna screamed. Her eyes started to turn a deep shade of red.  
Uh-oh.  
"Makenna, turn your screw." I faced Black*Star as Makenna started turning her screw in a clockwise direction.  
"We just want to talk to you," Maka said, giving Black*Star a harsh look.  
"Hey, she was going for my weapon." Black*Star smiled and Maka rolled her eyes.  
"Alright. Lets talk." I got rid of the spikes, then walked up to Maka.  
"Who are you? What are your names?" She asked.  
"Don't you recognize me, Maka?" I brushed some of my hair out of my face and took a step closer to her. Maka looked surprised.  
"You're a student at the academy!" I saw a little bit of anger creep into her gaze. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that you could get expelled?!"  
"I can't get expelled if I'm not actually a student, can I?" I smiled.  
"What do you mean? Are you a spy?" Soul joined in on the little interrogation session.  
"Of sorts." I walked over to Makenna and was relieved to see that her eyes had turned back to their normal green. I beckoned to Maka and she hesitated.  
"Oh, come on. I'm not gonna kill you." I sighed, exasperated. Maka took a few steps closer to me and Makenna.  
"Good enough." I rolled my eyes. "You can read souls, correct?"  
Maka nodded.  
"Alright. Read mine and Makenna's."  
Maka looked confused, but I guess she did it anyway because, a few seconds later, she stepped back in shock.  
"You're a witch!" She gasped. I smiled.  
"Good job. Now, what about Makenna?"  
Maka closed her eyes to concentrate. A few seconds later, they shot open. "A kishin!" She squinted as she concentrated harder. "No, not completely. Not even halfway."  
Good. That meant that Makenna's sane part of her soul was taking over.  
Maka opened her eyes all the way again. "And you're not even completely a witch either. What's going on?"  
"I want to play a game." I smiled as I quoted my favorite movie character of all time. I've always wanted to say that to someone. "You know what I want, and I know what you need. Why don't we make a bargain?"  
"We are not giving you Tsubaki!" Maka and Soul grabbed hands and Soul proceeded to turn into a scythe. I smiled.  
"Have it your way. Which weapon do you want, Makenna?" I asked.  
"Whatever."  
I smiled deviously and turned into a scythe.  
'We could just tell them that we don't really want Tsubaki, you know.'  
'I know, but what's the fun in that?'  
Makenna smiled. 'Good point.'

* * *

"Come on, Maka!" Makenna called. "Give me all you got!"  
Maka used Soul to vault into the air. She came down on Makenna, swinging soul at her. Makenna jumped out of the way just in time.  
"Careful," Maka hissed, "or I'll take your soul."  
'Yeah. Careful. I haven't used the healing spell in a while. I'm not even sure if it works anymore,' Danielle warned.  
"Healing spell or not, we've been over this." Makenna grinned, purposely saying the words out loud. "What is this 'careful' you speak of?"  
'Maka, stay cool. Don't let them get to you,' Soul growled. Maka nodded.  
Makenna speared Dani at Maka. Maka didn't even need to move. It was, as she thought, poorly aimed.  
"Maka." Makenna said. "Whatever you do, don't move. I don't want to kill you."  
"Maka!" Black*Star called. "Look out!"

* * *

"Too late." I turned back into my human form, only leaving my arm a blade. One that wrapped all the way around Maka's neck. "Game over."  
Soul turned back into a human as well. "Let her go!" He screamed. "Or I'll make you!"  
"You do realize that, if I move even one centimeter, I'll cut through Maka's neck, fatally wounding her."  
Both Maka's and Soul's faces mirrored each other's fear. Soul looked around frantically for something, anything, he could use to free his meister. His eyes locked on something, someone, past me.  
_Yes, Soul! Do it! Attack Makenna!_  
My attempt at telepathy must've worked, because Soul ran at Makenna, his arm now a blade. A few seconds later I heard a mumbled "soul force" and saw Soul land about ten feet away.  
"Soul!"  
"Don't move, Maka. Like Makenna said, we don't want to kill you."  
Maka looked me in the eyes. Her fear had been replaced with wonder. "How is it possible for you to be a witch, and a weapon?"  
I shrugged. "Dunno." I'll go into details after you pass this test. I had high expectations for Maka and Soul. They're a good pair. They may need to work on their teamwork a little bit, and actually understanding the situation they're in, but they did get ninety-nine kishin souls at one point. And they did successfully use Witch Hunter.  
Well, almost.  
"Okay, here's the deal." _The rules_. I thought absentmindedly, because saying _I want to play a game_ got me into Jigsaw-fangirl mode. "If Tsubaki walks over to me right now, I'll let you go. All she has to do is walk over to me. That's it."  
"Don't do it Tsubaki!"_ There are rules, Maka. Follow them_. I clenched my jaw, then relaxed. Of course she didn't trust me. I did have a blade held up to her neck.  
I looked over at the timid weapon. She hesitated, then walked over to me.  
"Tsubaki…" Maka pleaded.  
"Maka, I have no wish to lie to you." I released her from the blade, turning it back into my arm. "I will not harm Tsubaki." I turned my arm into a blade again, and slashed at Tsubaki. Tsubaki covered her head with her hands, trying to protect herself. Maka screamed. Black*Star and Soul gasped.  
"We never really wanted Tsubaki anyway." The chains tying up Sid disappeared as the end of Tsubaki's ponytail fell to the ground. I smiled at Maka, who had put a hand up to her neck, a mortified expression on her face. I turned to Makenna and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
_We won_.  
Makenna turned her screw to give the words she was saying a creepy effect "The doctor is ready to see you now."

"That was fun!" I exclaimed as Makenna and I walked into her room.  
"When is threatening other people's lives and beating the shit out of them not fun?"  
After Makenna and I were done "testing" Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki, we snuck around to the back of Stein's house and went upstairs while Sid went to go tell Stein that the "test subjects" were ready for "testing".  
Stein-speak. Its messes with a person's mind. Well, my mind anyway.  
Anyway, Makenna and I decided to play video games until Stein was done testing Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki.  
Makenna put Little Big Planet 2 into the PS3 as I watched the meisters' and weapons' progress out the window.  
"What's happening?" Makenna asked, joining me.  
"Not much. Stein knocked Black*Star out, though," I replied. "Does the game need another update?"  
"Yeah. I figured I'd just watch Stein beat up a few kids while I wait."  
No, we do not like to watch people suffer, but it's fun to have someone think you're a complete jerk before they actually realize you weren't trying to kill them.  
"Good idea."  
Since the game takes no time at all to load sometimes, and forever to load others, and this time it was the latter, by the time Stein was done with the test, the update was about twenty percent completed.  
Makenna and I walked downstairs and out the front door to congratulate-sorta the successful (sorta) meisters and weapons.  
"Good job, guys!" I congratulated. "You managed to not die!" I observed the situation they were in. Tsubaki was kneeling next to Black*Star, who was coughing up blood, and Soul was helping Maka, who was close to fainting, sit up. "Well, almost good job."  
"Great. Just great. This was just a freaking TEST!" Soul screamed. He turned towards me, fire in his gaze.  
"Jesus, Soul. You passed."  
"Who do you guys think you are, anyway?"  
I smiled. "Danielle. Death Scythe. And Makenna, Death Scythe Creator."  
"Death Scythe?" Maka started to gain a little more consciousness. "But, how? You guys are…"  
"A witch and a kishin?" I shrugged.  
"We get that a lot," Makenna said.  
"Do you want me to explain everything to you while you wait for your friend to stop coughing up blood?" I asked.  
"Please do," Soul growled between gritted teeth.  
"You know how every Death Scythe is in charge of a certain part of the world? Well, I'm in charge of the DWMA. I monitor the kids there. See the ones who need help, who exceed our standards, and sometimes the ones who are just there to spy on the Academy." I smirked. "I was the one who suggested this test for you."  
"Thanks a whole freaking lot," Soul grumbled.  
"You're welcome!" I walked over to Soul and helped him haul Maka to her feet as Makenna went over to reassure Tsubaki that Black*Star was going through nothing life-threatening and that he should just rest for a day or two and he would be fine.  
"I'm going to go report to Lord Death about the test. Please do not disturb me," Stein instructed as the others left.  
"Okay." Makenna and I ran back up to her room to see if the update was done updatificating.  
Yeah...it wasn't...not even close…  
"Damn updatification!" I did a belly flop on Makenna's bed.  
"Why you no updatificate?!" Makenna sat down on the bed next to me.  
"I'm bored." I pulled out my iPhone and turned on some music.  
"DANI NOBODY LIKES COUNTRY!" Makenna took out her iPhone and did the same. I put my hands over my ears.  
"Turn off the heavy metal! Jesus!"  
"Then you turn off the country!"  
I'm pretty much the only person who likes country here. Everybody else hates it. But, eh, who cares?  
I started singing as loud as I could to my music because, lets face it, heavy metal wins over country music for loudness.  
All of a sudden, the power went out. Makenna and I both turned off our music.  
"What was that?" I walked over to the light switch and flipped it off, then on.  
"Weird," Makenna mumbled.  
I opened the door. "Even the hallway lights are off."  
"Think it's the transformer or something?"  
"I don't know. I'm gonna go check the breaker box." I turned to Makenna. "Do you have a flashlight?"  
"Nope."  
"That's just great." I turned back towards the door. "Wish me luck. If you hear me scream and see my body hanging in your room, don't mind me or the demon that's about to snap your spine," I joked.  
"Okay."  
I walked out the door, leaving it open so that I could have a little light in the dark hallway. Even so, it wasn't long before I had to strain my eyes to see anything. And it wasn't too long after that I couldn't see anything at all. Something about this darkness seemed, what? Too dark?  
Even though it was pitch black, and I couldn't see my hand a millimeter away from my face, I knew this house like the back of my hand, so I could navigate through it easily. I had lived here for as long as I can remember.  
After I had made it to the area where the breaker box was, I felt around the wall for it. When I finally found it I flipped one of the switches. Then I flipped another one, and another one, until all of the lights were back on.  
"That was weird..." The lights never turn off all at the same time like that.  
I heard a loud crash! behind me. I spun around and saw a table completely flipped over. It's contents-beakers, flasks, medical tools, etcetera-covered the floor.  
"Who's there!?" I took a step forward, accidentally stepping on broken glass. "Fuck," I mumbled. I sat down and grimaced as started to pick the glass out of my bleeding foot. All of a sudden, for some reason, the room seemed...darker...somehow. The air felt electrified with madness wavelengths, as if one movement could set off an explosion. Then I could feel something watching me. I could feel it's eyes boring into the back of my skull. My breath caught in my throat. Oh my god, I thought, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die… All I could do was sit there and wait for this thing, whatever it was, to rip out my guts and kill me.  
_You're a weapon you idiot. Your whole body can turn into a deadly weapon_. Duh. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. _I've been watching too many scary movies lately. _I turned my hand into a knife, took a deep breath, stood up, and spun around, wincing as my foot throbbed with pain, and saw...  
Absolutely nothing.  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
I couldn't see anything, but I felt something. It was a witch soul, and it wasn't mine.  
"Show yourself, coward!"  
I heard a laugh coming from behind me that chilled me to the bone. Not only because it was just pure evil, but because I _recognized that laugh._  
I spun around to face whoever made the laugh, and I saw someone in a long, black cloak. Her face was hidden by a hood.  
"Who are you?" I asked. The witch didn't reply. She just turned around and ran. I chased after her. I managed to follow her out the front door but, after that, she just...disappeared. Makenna rushed downstairs after hearing me yell, and we spent a good half an hour searching for her, but we didn't find anything. We walked back inside.  
"Damn witch," I mumbled.  
"How'd she get in here undetected anyway?" Makenna puzzled. I shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter anymore. She's gone now." A wave of madness wavelengths hit me, and I heard someone shouting.  
"Stein!" I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was in that voice that he had when his soul's madness wavelengths were too high. "Fucking witch!"  
"What?" Makenna asked, a little freaked out, but not completely scared out of her mind.  
"That's what she was here for! Didn't you notice the high amount of madness wavelengths?"  
"Not really. I noticed a little more than usual, but I just turned my screw and everything was fine."  
"Don't you feel them right now?" I asked, completely weirded out by this whole experience.  
"Not really..." Then her eyes widened with realization. "Kishin madness wavelengths are different from other kinds of madness wavelengths," Makenna blurted out.  
"They are?"  
"Yes. For about a month after the...incident...happened," I didn't have to ask Makenna what she meant by "incident", "I reaserched madness wavelengths to see how I could control mine. There are three different kinds-witch, kishin, and human. Both Stein and I have unusually high madness wavelengths. However, his are human, and mine are kishin. The two different kinds cancel each other out, which is why he and I can work together without magnifying each others wavelengths." Makenna turned her screw twice before continuing. "While dissecting you, I learned that you have an incredibly high amount of madness wavelengths - both human and witch. The two different kinds of wavelengths end up canceling each other out, which is why you feel more sane than you actually are." Makenna squinted her eyes and turned her head to the side, thinking hard. "Kishin madness wavelengths are twice as strong as any other wavelength. And if I have Kishin madness wavelengths, and I felt a little more madness than usual, then..."  
"Stein is screwed?"  
"Yup." Makenna concluded. "We need to go calm him down."  
We rushed towards the dissection room. When we made it there, we heard two voices talking.  
"He's still talking to Shinigami," I whispered. Makenna reached out for the door handle, but I grabbed her arm and put my finger to my lips.  
If Stein had been talking to Lord Death for this long, it couldn't be just about the test.  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Stein screamed, "I DON'T WANT HER ANYMORE!"  
_What the hell? _I mouthed to Makenna. She shrugged.  
"Calm yourself, Franken. Do not let fear overcome you," Death warned.  
Fear of what?  
"I...am not...afraid...of her!" I could visualize Stein twitching with every word.  
"You need to make sure she is ready for the final test."  
Stein completely ignored that last comment. "If she finds out what I've been hiding from her...what we've been hiding from her...do you have any idea what she will do?"  
"We have no proof that she will rebel against the Academy." Lord Death said matter-of-factly.  
"We have no proof that she won't either!" I heard a bang! as Stein slammed his fist against the dissection table.  
How could Lord Death keep talking to him and not realize that he was insane?  
"Control yourself!"  
But what would he do? He never left his mirror.  
"HOW CAN I CONTROL MYSELF WHEN-" He paused. I could hear him take a few steps closer to the door.  
Fuck. I totally forgot about the soul-sensing-thing.  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_...  
"Makenna," I whispered, "run!"  
The door slammed open, and I dashed away. But Makenna...  
She doesn't run. Especially not from Stein.  
The door locked behind them as I ran back.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME!"  
"No, goddamnit!" I slammed my fists against the reinforced steel door. I could feel myself shaking as I realized my greatest fear...  
No! Don't think like that!  
"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW?!"  
"Oh god!" I sobbed. My hands had become sore and bruised, but I kept pounding on the door as hard as I could. "Oh god oh god oh god."  
"Dani!" I spun around and saw Spirit. "Lord Death sent me to calm down Stein." He must've seen the frantic look in my eyes or something, because his eyes widened. "Where's Makenna?"  
We heard a loud crash coming from the locked room. I screamed, turning back to the door.  
"Shit," Spirit mumbled.  
"Do something!" I screamed. Scared out of my mind, it was hard to stay calm.  
"What do you want me to do?!"  
"You're a Death Scythe!"  
He turned towards me. "So are you."  
I gulped. He was right. Maybe one of my abilities would help?  
No time to think. I had to try it.  
I grabbed the doorknob._ Open open open_. I thought. I jiggled the doorknob. _Come on! Open!_ I willed the door to open, but still nothing. And we were running out of time.  
"Goddamnit!" I screamed, pounding the door with the palms of my hands. "Open-" all of a sudden, a greenish-yellow electricity shot out of my hands. There was a screeching sound as the door flew off of its hinges and crashed against the dissection table. "...up."  
I was so shocked that I almost forgot why I was trying to open the door in the first place. Then I saw Makenna laying in the middle of the floor, unconscious and covered in bruises. Stein was sitting next to her, laughing quietly and turning his screw. I ran up to him and slapped him in the face as hard as I could. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded over with that insane look.  
"I don't want to see you ever again!" I put Makenna's arm around my shoulder and pulled her to her feet. Her head hung limply, and I got even more pissed and scared. Stein's eyes became clearer as he realized what he had done.  
"I-"  
"Save it!" I screamed. I turned away from him. Spirit came in and put Makenna's other arm around his shoulder. I tried to stop the tears from coming, but I couldn't help it. I managed to choke out one more sentence before I started sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Just...leave me alone, Dad."

**_So, whaddya think? Read, review, and all that good stuff. I hope some of you don't want to kill me for this little twist I'm adding in, and for the next twist, if you can't guess what that is :).  
And, before anybody starts raging or getting hopeful, this is NOT a Stein fanparing story! In this story, Stein is the same as he is in the show; incapable of feeling love, and not afraid to show it. There's just a few more tweaks added in, which I will explain hopefully in the next chapter. See ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_To the guy who first commented on my story: Criticise ALL the things! Thanks a lot, man! I was able to add in some more character development in this chapter. Hopefully you will be satisfied, but just remember there are more chapters coming, and it's completely pointless to cram everything into one chapter. Thanks again!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or...actually, I think that's it for this chapter. Yay no random obscure references!_**

Spirit and I walked in silence to Emma's and Zak's house. We just couldn't walk any further. Makenna groaned once or twice throughout the whole journey, but otherwise was silent. As we walked up to the house, Spirit broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't know."  
"It's okay," I sighed. I had long since stopped crying, and my tears had dried into a sticky residue on my face. "Even if you did know, you probably wouldn't be able to tell me." I knocked on the door, grimacing as my hand exploded with pain.  
A few seconds later, the door opened.  
"Oh my- what happened?!" Zak's eyes widened. "Emma!" He called. Emma came up to the door, and her eyes widened as well.  
"What the fuck?!"  
"Can you help us bring her in?" I asked. "I don't think I can carry her much further."  
Emma and Zak each put one of Makenna's arms over their shoulders.  
"Come on inside," Zak said. I followed them to Emma's room, where they laid Makenna on the bed.  
Needless to say, Emma's room is a mess. Anything from Pokemon figurines, to discarded drawings covered the floor. On one wall was her bed, while on the other was her messy desk and laptop.  
"Um, you're dragging blood into the house," Zak said. I looked behind me and, of course, there were bloody footprints trailing behind me. I completely forgot about my cut foot, which must be infected now because I didn't put on shoes before we walked to Zak's and Emma's house.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, "I'll clean it up."  
"No, that's okay, I'll get it," Emma said. "You sit with your meister."  
"Thanks."  
"I'm gonna go get the first-aid kit," Zak said. They both left the room and I walked over to the bed. Well, I hopped on one foot is the correct way to say it, to avoid getting more blood on the floor.  
I sat on the edge of the bed and crossed my legs as to not let my bloody foot touch the floor. I grabbed Makenna's hand and yelped as the pain hit me. I dropped her hand.  
_Don't be a wuss!_ I scolded myself. I_f Makenna can withstand this pain, then so can you._  
I took a deep breath, and grabbed her hand again. This time, I was able to keep holding on, and pin-point the injuries. I grimaced as wave after wave of pain hit me.  
"How is it?" Zak asked as he walked into the room, holding a small first-aid kit.  
"Pretty bad," I answered, dropping Makenna's hand. I sighed in relief as the pain disappeared. "Punctured stomach, internal bleeding, a few brain injuries, most likely a concussion," I started to list off the injuries as Zak started to treat my foot. I absent mindedly noticed that he didn't have the scars on his neck anymore. "Not to mention a shattered wrist, broken ankle, seven broken fingers - three on one hand, four on the other, four broken toes - two on each foot, a broken collarbone, broken ribs, broken arm, and broken nose." I laughed bitterly as Zak started to wrap gauze over my cut. "It's amazing how much Stein was able to do to her in such a short amount of time."  
Zak looked up at me. It was impossible to read his expression. "She's dying, isn't she?" He asked.  
I shrugged, trying to play it cool. Then I broke down, sobbing.  
"Yes," I sobbed. "She's dying, she's fucking dying, and it's all my fucking fault."  
"Dani, stop!" Zak stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Look up at me." I did. He searched my tear-filled eyes. "It's not your fault."  
"You weren't there, Zak. How would you know?"  
"I can kinda read people's minds," he said, "it's hard, but I can sometimes see flashes of what happened. You ran away, right?"  
"Don't remind me," I spat.  
"Well, you did the logical thing. In fact, if you hadn't gotten away from Stein, you guys would probably both be dead right now."  
"Guys! Holy fucking shit!" Emma ran into the room. She had a bloody rag in her right hand, obviously being used to clean the floors.  
"What?! What is it?!" Zak turned away from me to face Emma.  
"Stein and Spirit are fighting in the living room!"  
"Stein's here?" I stood up, tense and ready to fight.  
"What the hell is going on!?"  
Zak and Emma fell silent. Their eyes were locked intensely on each other's. I heard Emma mumble "oh my god" and glance over at Makenna.  
"Can you guys stop doing your creepy-ass telepathy thing?! It's MY meister who's dying, if you haven't noticed!" I was scared shitless, and being out of the loop didn't make me feel any better.  
"Sorry, Dani," Zak said in his in-charge voice. "Emma and I are going to go help Spirit. You guard Makenna." Emma and Zak started towards the door, but I stopped them.  
"Wait!" Emma and Zak stopped and turned around to face me. "Let him in. We need to have a little father-daughter talk," I spat.  
Emma and Zak stood there with their mouths open in shock. I guess Zak didn't see that part.  
"Are you sure?" Zak asked after he finally recovered from the shock.  
"Yes. You two just wait outside the door, just in case he decides to try anything."  
Zak and Emma left the room. A few seconds later, Stein walked in. For a minute, we just stood there, looking at each other. Me glaring at him and him staring nonchalantly at me.  
"How'd you know?" He finally said.  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out," I replied, sitting back on the bed. "The first clue was my weapon form, which is usually white and covered in stitches, depending on what weapon I am transforming into. The second is that I live with you for god's sake. No offence, but yo're a psychopath. Why would Shinigami let you take care of a child if she wasn't your own?" Stein looked away as I continued, "the third and final clue is the fact that I can use soul force, even though I'm a weapon. The only two people I've ever seen using that ability is you and Makenna, after you gave her a piece of your soul." I grabbed Makenna's hand, wincing at the pain. "Now, I'd say Makenna is about an hour away from bleeding to death, so tell me why you're here, and make it quick."  
"I want to save her," Stein said.  
"Why should I let you?" I let go of Makenna's hand and turned towards Stein.  
"Because if you don't, she's gonna die."  
"I can keep her from dying long enough for you to come up with a real reason."  
Stein glared at me for a moment. He tensed, as if he was going to attack me.  
"If you so much as lay a finger on me," I pointed towards the door, "they'll kill you."  
Stein glanced towards the door, then back at me, as if he was weighing his options; get his ass handed to him by a couple of teenagers, or talk to me.  
Tough choice.  
"I don't want her to die, okay?!" He finally blurted out. He rested his forehead on his hand. "Look," he said, "I know that I don't understand love or emotions, but if there is anybody who I have come close to caring about, it's Makenna." He looked up at me. "She's the only one who understands me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died."  
I could feel my expression soften. "Okay," I said. "Its risky to move Makenna any further, so go tell Spirit what you need for the operation and he'll get it for you. I..." I paused, searching for the right words. "I need to know." I finally said. Stein opened his mouth, as if he were going to protest, then closed it, nodded, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
A few minutes later, Stein walked back into the room.  
"Spirit is going to get the supplies I need for the procedure," he announced. He sat down on Emma's swivel chair the way that he usually does, facing the wrong way with his arms folded over the back of the chair. "What do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Everything," I replied.  
"I can't tell you everything," he pointed out.  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't, okay?"  
I sighed. "Fine. Just tell me what you can."  
Stein rested his chin on his arms. "Just to let you know, I didn't do what you think I did. I was sent on a mission to kill a witch who has been causing trouble for the Academy. She was a powerful witch, and Shinigami-sama thought that it was too risky to send students there, so I volunteered to go," Stein explained, "while I was fighting her, she managed to knock me out. When I woke up, I was strapped to a table. She walked up to me with a scalpel, and cut out a piece of my soul." He paused, giving me a distasteful look, "about a week later, I was sent there again, this time, I was rescuing you." His distasteful look turned into a full-on hateful glare. "It was only afterwards that I found out you were my child." Stein turned his screw three times. "You were having some trouble adjusting to living, since your soul was just a piece of mine and a piece of the witch's soul sewn together, but you eventually adjusted, and the two pieces of soul combined into one."  
"My soul," I said.  
"No, not your soul," Stein spat, "you're a mistake. Nothing but a stolen soul. I never wanted this. If I had known you were mine, I would've left you to die."  
All of a sudden, Emma burst into the room. Her eyes full of hatred, she ran over to Stein. Stein stood up, ready to fight.  
"Emma, stop!" Zak screamed, following Emma into the room, "you promised!"  
"He called her a mistake!" She screamed. "Don't you remember, Zak? That's all we were!"  
"Don't do it Emma!"  
Emma didn't listen. Turning her arm into a blade, she attacked Stein. I started to approach her, but Zak ran over to me and stopped me.  
"Only I can stop her, Dani. I don't want you getting hurt." Zak ran into the fight. He ran in front of Emma as Stein tried to soul force her. He ended up hitting Zak instead, which gave him a bloody nose, but did nothing otherwise.  
"Stop!" I screamed, "Emma, he did nothing wrong!"  
"Shut up, Dani!" Emma screamed. She ran towards Stein again, but Zak tackled her to the ground. Ema struggled once or twice, but otherwise was still.  
"Emma, stop," Zak commanded. He loosened his grip a little bit as Emma turned her arm back.  
"I will," Emma mumbled, "after this bastard gets what he deserves." Emma and Zak tussled on the ground a little bit, but Emma eventually threw Zak off and made it over to Stein. He tried to fight, but Emma put his hands on his head. Stein started trembling violently. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he started foaming at the mouth as he collapsed. I ran over to Emma a and grabbed her arm. Immediately, painful blisters appeared on my hands. I let go, shocked.  
"Emma!" I screamed, "Stop, you're killing him!" Emma looked up at me with a look in her eyes that wasn't Emma. I backed up a step, startled. Emma stood up as her expression softened, and she looked down at Stein in pure horror. She ran out of the room, leaving the floor singed were her feet touched it.  
"Zak," I said, "go calm Emma down. I'm going to try and revive Stein." Zak nodded and ran after Emma. I sat down next to Stein.  
"I guess I am a mistake, aren't I?" I asked his unconscious body. "Well, now I'm going to save your life." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my locket. "You're lucky I'm still here."

* * *

"Emma!" I called as I chased after her. It felt like forever before I finally chased her down.  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed.  
"No can do."  
Emma turned towards me. "I'm sorry, okay?" She turned around and started to walk away.  
"Not good enough." I grabbed her wrist. It was hot, like it always was when she got angry, but it didn't hurt me like it hurt Dani. "Tell me what's wrong."  
Emma turned towards me again and I let go of her wrist. I could see the start of tears in her eyes. "I'm tired of it, Zak. I'm tired of destroying everything I touch. I'm tired of being..."  
"A mistake?" I shook my head. "Emma, we never were. That's just what people wanted us to believe."  
"Yeah. The whole freaking world!" The tears that threatened to come came. Some dripped on Emma's clothing, eating holes in the fabric. I wiped the acid off of her face. It didn't eat away at my skin as it would with anyone else's.  
"Not the whole world," I joked, "just most of it."  
"Remember the kids at school," Emma asked, almost completely out of the blue.  
"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"  
"They were afraid of us, remember? They would taunt us from a distance, afraid to touch the burning girl with tears of acid, and who could summon intense pain on a whim."  
"Just as they were afraid to be close to the boy who could not only see their souls, but see into them. The one who could heal from a broken nose in a matter of minutes, and who could sense the first move of his opponent before they did." As I said this, I could feel my nose stop bleeding.  
"Except for with Dani and Makenna," Emma joked half-heartedly.  
"Those two," I smiled, "are a completely different case."  
"Different is right!" Emma exclaimed. "Remember the first things they said to us?"  
"Yes. We were considered hopeless, remember? Even by the teachers. But they just threw us into the fight, and look at us now." I smiled. "You're one soul away from becoming a Death Scythe. I wouldn't call that a mistake."  
"I guess. But we could be," Emma said.  
"Calm down," I mumbled. I could feel the air heating up around me.  
"I don't even remember my parent's eye color, much less their name or appearance," Emma pointed out.  
"Neither do I," I sighed, "but we can't think about that now. Makenna and Dani are hurt. One physically, and one mentally. They helped us when we needed them, now it's our turn to help them." Even as I said that, I started thinking of when life was so much simpler. We were made fun of, sure, but there were no shocking secrets to uncover, no dying friends. When I look back on it, it seems almost blissful compared to what what was happening. Then I thought about that one day when our lives changed. _Great job, Zak. Might as well add "forever" to the end of that sentence and make it even MORE of a trailer quote._  
Whatever. It was still true. People were afraid of Dani and Makenna. They just had an aura that said: _get the fuck out of my way. Don't make eye contact with me, don't even look at me. If you do, I'll kill you_.  
Then there's the fact that Dani's a witch, but she always had her soul protect on, so nobody knew. Not even I knew until she told me.  
People were afraid of them, yeah, but nobody ever messed with them. Not even on a dare. Nobody dared them too. Even Black*Star knew to keep his head down when he was around them.  
People were afraid of Emma and I as well but, unlike Dani and Makenna, they didn't hold back, and taunted us whenever they had a chance. I was always really level-headed, so I never payed much attention to their insults, but they got to Emma.  
The kids at the academy called us everything in the book. I've been called anything from bastard to motherfucker, but they're just words. They've never bothered me. _Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me. _Blah blah blah.  
However, call Emma a bitch? I'll break your arm. A slut? I'll kill you. Anything worse? I'll make sure you die the most painful death possible. Then I'll burn your body and dance on your ashes.  
This one day it was really bad. That was when the word "mistake" came into the picture. That actually happened to be the same day that our lives changed forever.

* * *

"Today we are going to practice soul resonance," our teacher announced, resulting in a groan from the class.  
"But we've already done that hundreds of times!" One kid groaned.  
"Which proves we need more practice at it," she sighed. "However, this time we are going to try something different." I'm not going to put her name here because she's a bitch and every time I think about her I want to kill something. That's how bad she is. I literally want to kill the first thing I see when I think of her. "We are going to take it a step further and try to achieve Witch Hunter today. Seeing how most of you couldn't even achieve a minor level of soul resonance, don't be surprised if you can't achieve a move as advanced as Witch Hunter."  
What did I tell you? She's a bitch.  
She told us to find a spot in the room that was at least five feet away from other people. Emma and I found a somewhat secluded corner and started practicing. It wasn't five minutes before we achieved soul resonance. I looked around at everybody else. Most of the kids were still trying to achieve a minor level of soul resonance, and one or two couldn't even pick up their weapons. I looked over at Danielle and Makenna. Danielle was a sword and Makenna was swinging her around nonchalantly. It didn't even look like they were trying to achieve Witch Hunter.  
A couple minutes later, Emma's blade started to grow longer and more curved. It started shining with this weird light. It almost looked as if it were made of glass. I smiled.  
'Fuck yeah!' Emma exclaimed.  
"We did it." I looked around. Everybody was staring at us. Most of the kids had pissed off looks on their faces. The teacher looked surprised, and I could tell she was frantically trying to come up with a reason to tell us that we did something wrong. Danielle had turned back into her human form, and she and Makenna look mildly surprised.  
"You cheated!" One of the kids finally exclaimed. "Nobody can achieve Witch Hunter in that amount of time!"  
"How do you cheat at soul resonance?" I asked, mildly amused.  
"You'd find a way, Zak." He grumbled. I shrugged as Emma turned back into her human form. I could tell she was trying hard not to burn a hole through the floor. I heard a small sizzling noise. Looking down, I saw that her shoes had turned various shades of gray as they gradually turned to ash.  
"Zakary, you and Emma both have detention."  
"Why?"  
"For cheating."  
I opened my mouth to say something about how ridiculous that was but, oh hey, there goes Emma's shoes. I didn't even bother trying to put out the fire as everybody laughed.  
"Looks like you made a mistake with your choice of weapon, Zak," someone sneered. I didn't know who it was but, needless to say, the floor beneath Emma's feet started melting.  
"Take that back," she growled.  
"What, mistake?" The annoying kid from before smirked. "Is that what you are?"  
"Shut up!" She took a step forwards. Everybody else took a step backwards.  
"Mistake, mistake, mistake!" They started chanting. The teacher didn't even try to stop them.  
There was a loud _whoosh_ as Emma's whole body started on fire. Most of the class screamed. I grabbed Emma's wrist. The flames didn't hurt me as they would hurt other people. They slowly went down, until the fire disappeared completely.  
"What do you think you're doing you...!"  
"Mistakes?" Danielle walked up to the teacher. "I'm afraid that Emma and Zak won't be able to be in detention with you."  
"Why not?" The teacher looked...scared. I mentally started jumping for joy.  
"Because you no longer have control over them. From now on, they are my students. Mine and Makenna's." She turned towards me and Emma. "Go home and meet us at the entrance to the Academy at four o'clock later this afternoon. For the next few hours before that, I want you to practice your Witch Hunter. By the way you were able to achieve Witch Hunter so swiftly today, I'd say that we'll be able to achieve Genie Hunter by the end of this week." She turned towards the class. "As for you all: if you ever make fun of these two again, I will make sure your body is never found, and if it is found, it will be mutilated beyond recognition. No questions asked. Spread the word, because I don't care who does it next." She turned back towards me and Emma and smiled. "Work on lighting yourself on fire. That was cool." She and Makenna walked out of the room.  
Emma and I looked at each other, shocked by Danielle's abruptness. Emma smiled. She turned towards the door, and practically skipped out of the room. I shrugged and followed her. On the way home, we chattered non-stop about what happened in the classroom.

* * *

"You're right," Emma declared, snapping me out of my momentary flashback. "Dani and Makenna helped us a lot in the past, and now we need to help them." Emma stood up straiter as the air around me started cooling down. "Lets go see what's going on."  
"Good idea." I followed Emma to her room. Dani was sitting next to Stein on the floor, who was groaning.  
"That's it, Dad," Dani murmured, "just sit up slowly."  
"Dani, you're a great girl, you really are," Stein grimaced through gritted teeth. I'm not sure if it was because of the pain, or because it pained him to say that, and I'm not sure if I want to find out. "But for the love of god, can you stop calling me that?"  
Dani rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
Something told me that the relationship between the two would stay relatively the same. I cleared my throat, and both of them turned towards me.  
"Hey, Zak. Hey, Emma."  
"Hey, Dani," Emma and I both said simultaniously.  
"Is Spirit here yet?" Dani asked. As if on cue, Spirit walked through the door, carrying various medical equipment. Stein stood up and walked over to him.  
"Spirit, who did you get this equipment from?" He asked.  
"Nurse Medusa, of course."  
Stein and Dani glanced at each other, then back at the medical equipment.  
"That's great Spirit." Dani collected the equipment from him. "You can go now."  
Spirit nodded, then left.  
"You don't trust her either?" Stein asked Dani.  
"Not in the least. I know a witch when I see one." Dani took one of the saline bags and, using a scalpel, poked a hole in it. The scalpel started to fizz and dissolve.  
"Acid," Stein mumbled.  
"Why would Medusa do that? I thought she would've known that we would check," Dani puzzled.  
"She knew," Stein said, "she just wants to let us know that she knows we are suspicious of her. Not only that, but we can't use any of this equipment now." Stein sighed. "Makenna is surely dead."  
As he said this, Makenna started groaning and shaking her head. We all dashed over to her. I heard Dani mumbling frantically to herself. She grabbed Makenna's hand, then jumped back and screamed in pain.  
"No!" She screamed. She tried to reach for the hand agin, but Stein held her back. "Let me go!" Dani struggled against Stein.  
"Stop it!" He yelled. "You're just hurting yourself!"  
I ran up to Makenna and grabbed her hand but, unlike Dani, I didn't feel much pain. I could feel a slight sting in the areas that Dani pointed out at first, but I was able to push it away. It was like a mask. It doesn't exist, and it's just covering up what was really there.  
"Dani, did you try to heal Makenna?" I asked. Dani gradually stopped struggling and, after a moment, Stein let go of her.  
"Yeah, but it didn't work."  
"Wrong," I started searching through Makenna's mind, trying to get a grip on what was happening. "It did work. What you were feeling was just an illusion created by the madness. Makenna will live, but when she wakes up," I looked at Dani, who was now standing right next to me, "She won't be Makenna anymore."  
"What can we do?" Dani asked. Despite her calmness on the outside, I could tell that she was freaking out on the inside.  
"Right now she's fighting it, but she's loosing. We need to help her fight it."  
"Meaning?"  
"Well, for starters, we need to get inside her head."  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Stein snorted, "all hold hands in a circle and sing?" He sighed. "It's not gonna happen; it's impossible."  
"We're not doing anything," I said, "you're staying behind. Emma, Dani, and I are going. We needs someone to stay behind and monitor her physical health," I explained. "And actually, yes, minus the singing part."  
Dani and Emma looked questioningly at me. "We need to match her souls wavelengths before we travel into her state of unconsciousness. You two grab my hands and hers." They did.  
"What do we do now?" Dani asked.  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on matching Makenna's soul wavelengs," I instructed. "I'm gonna concentrate on getting us there." Closing my eyes, I started searching through Makenna's mind, trying to find her. I skimmed over the innocent parts, knowing that she would be somewhere darker and filled with madness. Finally, I found her. I imagined myself walking towards her and bringing Dani and Emma with me. I opened my eyes and found myself somewhere dark. I couldn't see anything, and I only knew that Emma and Dani were with me because I could feel their hands clutching my own. I slowly let go of both of them.  
"Open your eyes," I said, "we're here."

* * *

Medusa was confident as she met the Grand Witch. It would be easy to get her approval to spy on the DWMA. Her judgement had been fading, after all...  
"Medusa," She greeted.  
"Mabaa," Medusa said in return. She bowed her head in respect. Her face hidden, she was unable to resist a smirk.  
"I understand that you have been spying on the academy."  
"Yes." Medusa looked at the witch. "And I have come to ask for your approval."  
"On one condition," Mabaa said, her good eye looking strait at Medusa.  
"And what is that?" Medusa asked, almost completely sure what that condition would be. She smiled at the thought.  
"Bring me Death's Child - the one we discussed earlier."  
"And what about the others?"  
Mabaa was silent for a long while, as if contemplating the decision. Finally, she spoke, "Kill the Child of the Lost Souls. The Child's a threat to us and it would be safer with her dead. And as for your daughter and the other Child...we can still make use of them yet."  
"Of course," Medusa agreed.  
"Joma Joma Dabarasa," Mabaa said, ending the meeting.  
"Joma Joma Dabarasa," Medusa repeated. As she walked away, she started developing a plan. She wouldn't kill the Child of the Lost Souls; not when she could use the Child for her own personal gain. Yes, she would take all four of them, and have her daughter join her. Smirking again, she flew away on her snake. Everything was going according to plan.

_**And thus ends another chapter. I hope you guys are happy with the amount of character development I put in there because that's all you're gonna get! For now, anyway. Special thanks to the people who have been commenting on my story. You rock! Remember to read and review! Peace out!**_


End file.
